Witch
by HellionKyou
Summary: Rea moves to CoolsVille the gangs junior year. She's a beauty with a dark secret and has her eyes on Shaggy  i changed the name to lilliana so pay no mind to the name rea
1. Chapter 1: Double Trouble

Witch

I dont own Scooby Doo

im basesin this one off the newer movies.

HellionKyou

I own my own charater Lilliana Marie Blake Im making her Daphnes cousin.

Short summary: Rea moves to CoolsVille the gangs junior year. She's a beauty with a dark secret and has her eyes on Shaggy.

Chapter One: Double Trouble

Daphne Blake had just gotten off her cell phone with her father, leaving a pout on her face.

"Whats with the sad face, Daph?" Fred asked. As Daphne sat down beside him on Shaggies couch careful not to lean to hard on it, fear it would fall over again.

Velma sa on his bed with her computer in her lap, looking for any new myteries. Shaggy was playing around with Scooby.

*Sigh* "Well My cousin Lilliana, will be living with us, now that her parents are getting a divorce. My dad said there was no need to come home and help her unpack..." She paused.

"Well thats good right?" Fred added

"Not exactly, instead of me going home, daddy gave her Shaggy's address and she is on her way now." Daphne pouted.

"Should I make more Scooby Snacks?"

"No, I kind of hope she gets lost on her way here, but that girl can find her way out of a dark cave with a dim light."

"Well what makes her so horribe" Fred asked a bit confused.

Daphne looked away. "She's beautiful and smart, but I know she has a secret, just like her mom. My uncle says everyone has secrets and daddy agrees, but there is just something off with her."

Just as Daphne finished there was a knock on Shaggys basement door. Then it opened. All looked up. The girl had black pants a pink and black skull tank top, black medium lyngth hair with pink high lights. Her eyes the color of the ocean with the tent of forest green.

"Hey Daphy."

"Lilliana, you just can't come in someones house without..."

"Hey I knocked. Sides your dad said basement door, I didn't figure anyone would care." She explained.

Daphne sighed there was no argueing. She stood up...pointing at the jock..."This is Fred, Velma, Scooby, and this is Shaggy the one you just welomed your self in."

"It's a pleasure. Would you like me to go outside and then wait till someone opens the door?"

Shaggy smiled. "No, your welcomed."

"Aw thank you, nice you have this to yourself?" Lilliana asked lookng around.

"Yeah well like the basement is all min and Scoobys."

"Awesome." She smiled at him.

Velma looked up, realzing Shaggy was smiling at this new girl and she was also showing her attention towards him. Anger hit her eyes, quickly looking down. But Daphne saw it.

"Look Lilliana don't tread on any's man."

They all looked at her for that. "I am not treading on any ones 'man' nor do I plan on stealing your friends from you. Can't you just stop hating me for something that happened 10 years ago and be I dunno um friends-ish. I don't hate you, and I'm sorry what went down then, but as you can see im grown up and so are you.."

"What happened 10 years ago?" Fred asked all curiouse.

"I chopped off all her barbie dolls heads off and buried them in the back yard, and hid some under her bedd." Lilliana said.

"Yah and I set fire to her toys."

"Whoa, brutal, and who gave you fire?"

Lilliana smiled. "My older brother did."

There was a short pause there...

"Hey guys I found something intresting." Velma announced. Shaggy by her side in an instant. Daphne at on the other side with Fred leaning over Daphne. Lilliana just sat on the floor as though it was story time.

"There is a town called Dark-Wood. Well they say Dark-Wood high is haunted, and a witch resides there."

"A man in a mask." Fred said.

"Oh man like, that sounds creepy man."

"Uh, I use to live in Dark-Wood, and the sayin about the school were never determined if they were true or fales, everyone was to scared to actually find out, and one person was actually thrown across the room becaue they said "Bring it on dead people." Or something in that matter."

"Well then its set we're going to Dark-Wood high." Daphne said.

Scooby and Shaggy both groaned.

"If ya guy dont mind id like to tag along, i know that town and i know that school like the back of my hand." Lilliana said.

"Did you witness anything weird there?" Fred asked.

Lilliana sighed. "Yeah, but nothing I could explain as "normal" we always had books and picturs flying off the shelves, I just got use to it."

Fred seemed very intrested in what Daphnes cousin had to say, as for Daphne she became more jelous on the spot. Velma paid no attetion, and Shaggy had slight glance's to her ever so ofter.

Back then when they kissed their was no attraction, but he couldn't help but still think about her, and always wondered if there could be a spark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Dark-Wood-High'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They parked at the intrance when school was still in. Lilliana was the last to get out of the mystery machine, but she wasn't the only one who was getting weird stares.

"Wow Lilli,I dont think you were missed very much."

"Showin up in this van, I think everyone has the right for weird looks,Daphy."

While entering the school and getting premisson from the school ahead of time, they were able to look around.

As they began to walk through the first hall, they saw a young mans locker quickly open and smack him in the face.

"Damnit." Was all they heard until they, approched him.

"Excuse me did you just get hitby your own locker?" Lilliana asked.

The young man turned around he had blonde hair and blue high lights he had oak colored eyes. And was a little shorter than Shaggy . He wore black trips, and a white wife beater. He turned to answer the cocky person with a scowl on his lips, when he saw who had made the comment. His jaw dropped.

"Lilli!." He pulled her into a bear hug. "What brings you back here?"

"Well Daphne and the mystery gang heard about all the weird shit happening in this place, so I couldn't resist." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well welcome to our little hell hold my names Jesse."

The gang intoduced them selves.

"Well its awesome to meet ya, great to see ya again Lilli...but becareful ever since u left more chaos has been happening and the teachers are more on edge than usual."

Jesse hugged Lilliana one more time before headin to class. The gang and Lilliana, jut went along their way, entering the second hall way..."MOVE!" Someone screamed.

As a door flew off its henges and aimed right at the. Lilliana was already against the wall. Fred pulled Daphne back into an embrace. Shaggy pressed Velma to the wall, shielding her from the flying door. Neither of them could help but blush.

A young girl with long brown hair, golden eyes, wearing a blue skirt and a black shirt, came runnng their way. "Oh my Gods are you like ok?" She asked a little out of breath, seeming as though she had yelled them to move just in time.

"Oh you guys are safe, you have to becareful walkin along these halls...oh my Lilliana, back to cause trouble?" The girl smiled

"Nice to see you to Nikki."

"Well, you guys seem to be looking for trouble come around back after the school closes I can get you in, thats when more crap happens. I'm Nikkole. And before you ask there are no strings attached, their have been Paranormal investigators here, and not even they could debunk it. But hey I have to get to band, so meet me at night. Later Lilliana."

The young high spirited girl sprinted off dodging windows and runnng past doors.

'There has to be a debunk somewhere,ghos..."

"Oh no, dont you start you remember our first mystery there was real ghosts." Daphne said.

"True."

"Man this is like totally freaky...Scooby was lucky to stay home." Shaggy said with a frown, so much fear filled his eyes.

"We should probably go wait outside the sun is getting lower, and I do believe we are going to need Nikkoles help." Velma said.

"Yeah,Like sure...sounds fun.

!

Tell me what ya think no flames, HellionKyou

R and R thank you, ill update when i get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Boil and bubble

**Witch**

Hellionkyou

disclaimer

much thanks to my 1st reviewer loves u much i give u many cookies and thanks for the heads up

**Chapter Two: Boil and Bubble**

The school was finally closed. Nikkole had picked locks and got the gang in. There was paper flying everywhere, doors opening the slamming. The sound of screaming in the background.

Shaggy nearly jumped on Velma, holding her close. "This is like really freaky, I don't think I can move man."

Fred just ignored him. "So lets split up."

"Freddy, its too dangerous" Velma said.

"That is is but hey Velma is it you can come with me,I know my way around." Nikkole said.

"O..k"

"Whoop I call Shaggy." Lilliana said grabbing him and pulling him a different direction. "Come on scardy cat I'll protect you."

Daphne rolled her eyes and her and Fred went straight where all the screams and flying paper.

"Lilli, is so gonna get her ass beat." Daphne said.

"Such laungue...why do you say that any ways?"

"Because Velma likes Shaggy, and we all know he hasnt given up on her. But no, my cousin is such a who..."

"Shh did u hear that?"

"What?"

"I don't know beacuse yer complaining about your cousin." Fred said rather annoyed but an angry Daphne was a hot Daphne in his eyes.

"This place is intresting." Velma said.

"Yeah it wasnt like this, till Lilli left then everything went to hell. We all thought to our selves of course that she was the witch...bt it didnt a up when she was as well thrown into a locker, poor girl knocked her out. Jesse had to make sure she didn't have a cuncussion." Nikkole explained.

"Jinkies"

"Ya know for a chicken your pretty damn hot."

"Like, thanks." Shaggy felt a little weird, he was..well had feelings for Velma. "Your an awesome chick, but I...I'm in love with someone. Sorry."

Lilliana smiled. "I hope she feels the same."

_*Yeah right,I don't give damn who you love I'll make you mine*_

They turned the corner into a class room with flying desks every where.

"..."Shaggy was speechless

"Oh this room, let leave I got thrown from this room."

"Good idea."

The gang investigated the school and literally ran out screaming. Nikkole and Lillian secretly laughed.

"Lil, move your butt, we're going home we'll be back in the morning." Daphne said.

Lilliana smiled. "I'm gonna stay with Nikki, I'll meet u here in the morning." She smiled sweetly.

"What ever" Daphne rolled her eyes.

Nikkole and Lilliana stood in the middle of the school where all the choas just stopped.

"They have't a clue, they think they can de bunk our shit." Nikkole said.

Lilliana laughed. "Yeah and that Shaggy is gonna be mine een if I have to get rid of Velma.."

"You mean?"

Lilliana laughed evilly. "Yeah I don't care what it takes even if I have to kill that smart bitch, I'll be the shoulder Shaggy cries on."

Both girls laughed. They both then snapped their fingers and were gone in a poof of blue and pink smoke.

sorry i know is short but deal with my cliffy and i have been up since 5am so my thught process is bleh.


End file.
